1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polyamides which can be formed into films and fibers.
2. The Prior Art
MacDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,986 has described polymers containing 1,2,5-thiodiazole-3,4-dicarbonyl groups which can be formed into films and fibers.